Body Heat and Electricity
by Kyizi
Summary: After Matt and Lita's break up a few weeks earlier, Jeff takes Lita away for a short break...things don't go exactly according to plan... (Jeff/Lita)


****

Body Heat and Electricity  
by Ky

Disclaimer: Jeff is mine :) That enough? (_Nothing is mine_)

****

Rating:

Spoilers: None

****

Timeline: Sometime between Vengeance and The Royal Rumble 2002. I'm stretching the time...i.e. pretend there was a while between Vengeance and The Rumble, about a month

****

Summary: After Matt and Lita's break up a few weeks earlier, Jeff takes Lita away for a short break...things don't go exactly according to plan...

****

Notes: This is the answer to a challenge for Karen. I've got plans for a Valentine's Series, but I thought I'd write this as well, in preparation! Karen, sorry it took so long to answer the challenge.

****

The Challenge Was:   
The story should involve:  
Jeff  
Lita  
A hotel room  
A power outage  
The phrase: 'That is *not* my hand.'  
It can be any rating...

****

Feedback: Yes please :) **jeff_hardyz_gal@hotmail.com**

~x~x~x~x~x~

"I can't believe this is happening."

"You said that already."

"Yeah, well I'm saying it again." Lita glared at him. She glanced again at the road, sure that she had heard a car approaching. Unfortunately, it had been yet another case of wishful thinking, so she sullenly rested her chin against her knees again, unwilling to stand up unless a car happened by...which was unlikely given their current location.

What had she been thinking? She knew that Jeff was only trying to help, and truth be told she loved him for it. He had been there for her every step of the way since Matt had humiliated her on National Television. Strange, she thought, that she was more upset about the humiliation that the actual break up. This was a thought that she had pondered on more than one occasion of late, and she wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing.

Sighing, she decided that perhaps she should stand up before her legs seized up...again. Groaning, she stumbled to her feet, helped by Jeff as he grabbed a hold of her arm. 

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Speaking to me civilly again are we?" Jeff asked lightly, smirking when she shot, yet another, glare in his direction. 

"Don't push your luck, Hardy."

"At least I can push."

"I hope that isn't some sexist remark there, Jeff," Lita said raising her eyebrows. "Because you didn't get that car very far at all on your own."

"And you didn't get it anywhere."

"I'm smaller than you."

"Like size matters."

"Ooh, getting a little defensive there, Jeff."

"Anytime you want to see for yourself you just let me know, Red." Jeff smiled as she backed down, having noticed that, during their argument, their proximity to each other had decreased a lot more than she was currently comfortable with.

It was something she had noticed a lot recently. She would pull back from him for no reason other than she felt she was too close. It had never happened in the past and it confused the hell out of her.

"Ooh, car." Jeff ran closer to the side of the road, preparing to flag it down, Lita following closely behind. Her hope as raising with every inch the car moved towards them. They could _*finally* _get off the side of this tiny country road and get to the hotel...at least she could have got to the hotel if the car hadn't just driven straight past them, running through a rather large puddle at the same time.

Wet and pissed off she turned to Jeff, who was backing away slightly, "It's not my fault."

"You said that already."

"Yeah, well I'm saying it again." Jeff smirked, hopefully. "Things could be worse." he continued and was punctuated with a flash of thunder as the heavens opened up with sheets of rain.

He was in for it now.

~x~x~x~x~x~

  
Shaking her hair out, Lita shivered as she walked towards the reception, where Jeff was currently waiting. After an hour's walk back to their broken down car, they had found it being hooked onto the back of a tractor and were given a lift to the hotel. 

Well, she thought disdainfully, not so much of a hotel as a farm. She didn't mind so much, except that Jeff had been misled himself. He had prepared this weekend in order to allow them to get away from the WWF, to let them get away from everything that had happened over the last few months. It was supposed to be a special getaway and so far, nothing had gone right at all. 

"What do you mean that's the last room?"

Groaning inwardly, she reached the reception and looked at Jeff, "What's the problem?"

"It's okay, they're going to fix it," Jeff said to her before turning back to the elderly woman behind the desk, "Fix it."

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about it Mr. Hardy. It's the last room and the book clearly states that this is what you wanted."

"I said I wanted a double room, not a double bed!"

Oh boy, Lita's eyes widened as she realised the problem. Sure she'd shared a room with Jeff before, hell she'd even shared a bed with him before, but things were...different now. She didn't know why, but somehow things were different.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do about it?" Lita asked the woman, noting the look of relief on her face that she was now talking to Lita instead of Jeff.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Hardy. We're a small farm, we only have a few rooms, and you just happened to choose the weekend of the town's Annual Fair to visit."

"Then I guess we'll have to take it." Lita said to the woman, her voice strained. She turned to Jeff, who was looking at her dumbstruck and frowned. "Let's get the bags." she said, almost having to shake him to get him to move.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Finally, having moved all their belongings to their room, Lita flopped back onto the bed and groaned, "I can't believe we finally got here."

"Yeah."

Frowning, she leaned up on her elbows and looked at Jeff. He had been acting strangely since they had been at the reception desk. Was the thought of sharing a bed with her, that repulsive to him? And if not, then why was he acting so strangely towards her.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, continuing to unpack their clothes into the small dresser under the window.

"Jeff, you know you can't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wr-why didn't you tell her we weren't married?" he finished, turning to face her.

She was dumbstruck. She hadn't even thought about it. She'd heard Mrs. Reeves say it, but somehow, it didn't occur to her to say anything to the contrary. It didn't even register that Mrs. Reeves was wrong.

"Lita?"

Snapping her eyes back up to him, she shifted uncomfortably, before standing and walking to her half-unpacked bag. Pulling out a towel and her nightwear she shrugged.

"I...it didn't seem right." She stumbled, "I mean, this is the country, she might not think it proper for a woman and man that aren't married to be travelling together alone." She finished lamely. "I'm going for a shower." she said quickly and hurried of to the bathroom before he could say anything further.

She turned on the taps as soon as she entered the bathroom, knowing that Jeff was speaking to her through the door, but not wanting to hear it. As she undressed, she blocked out all sound apart bar the running water. 

What had she been thinking? That she and Jeff could ever be together? Why? Jeff had always been her best friend, sure she'd had a crush on him when they first met, but she knew he had a girlfriend and he wasn't interested. Why now? Why after all this time did she have to realise that she was falling in...no. There was nothing in it. She was being silly and she wouldn't let anything get in the way of their friendship. He was always there for her and she wasn't about to let anything get in the way of that.

That decided, she stretched her neck and stepped into the shower, screaming as the freezing cold water hit her body full spray. She instantly reached out to turn the water off, succeeding not only in that but in slipping and falling hard onto her butt on the cold shower floor.

There was a hurried knock at the door, "Lita, you okay?"

"Fine." she said grimacing as she pulled herself up.

"I...eh, I was trying to warn you. Mrs. Reeves told us that the hot water was out...remember."

Of course she remembered. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't remembered at the time that she was trying to banish all thoughts of Jeff naked from her head... Maybe a cold shower wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Drying her hair, she walked out into the main room, her movements painful from her fall. She threw the towel onto a chair and reached for the brush lying on the cabinet.

"Here, let me."

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Jeff took the brush in his hands and led her over to the bed, crouching behind her in order to brush her hair. She hissed in pain as she sat down and shifted, trying to make herself comfortable.

"You sure you're okay? It sounded like a nasty fall. I was ready to come in, but I assumed you were...well...not dressed and thought better of it."

"I wouldn't have cared," she said before realising it, "I mean, if I'd been dressed I wouldn't have cared if I'd been dressed. But I wasn't so...well..."

"Yeah," Jeff cleared his throat, wishing it was so easy with his mind and shook his head, continuing to get rid of the tugs in her hair. As he brushed the hair off her shoulders, he caught sight of what she was wearing, as if it was the first time he'd seen her. To be honest, when she'd come out of the bathroom, all he had been thinking of was whether or not she was okay, but now that he saw the vest top and shorts she was planning on sleeping in, he wished he'd paid more attention...or better yet, not noticed it now. She was planning on sleeping in the same bed as him dressed like this...oh boy. Maybe he could sleep in the chair, he though disdainfully, staring at the rickety wooden chair in the corner.

Realising that he had been brushing her, now untangled, hair for a little too long, he stopped and placed the brush next to him. Not sure what to do next, he simply sat still, and before long he was shivering. Looking at Lita, he realised that she, too, was shaking, only more violently than him, no doubt due to her impromptu cold shower. Cold shower, now there was something he could do with.

"Come on, your freezing." He said, gently pulling her to her feet. "You got any jumpers with you?"

"No, hadn't planned on getting caught in the rain."

"Or the cold shower, I'll bet." He said smiling.

"No, that either." she grinned, before a shiver ran through her.

"Unfortunately, neither do I. We'll just have to turn the heater up, and...and get into bed." He didn't just finish that sentence an octave higher than he started, did he? Clearing his throat again, he moved towards the large heater and clicked the switch. Suddenly the lights flickered off and the hum of the heater slowed to a halt. 

"Er...oops."

"Please tell me you didn't just put out the power?" Lita said, sitting back onto the bed.

"I could tell you that, but somehow I think it'd be a lie."

She groaned and shivered again. Her eyes were slowly getting used to the dark as she watched as Jeff made his way back towards her. She would have thought that since she couldn't actually *see* him, he wouldn't be quite so...wantable, but, somehow, she trusted herself less in the dark. 

"It's going to get colder, in the night." Jeff stated, "I was planning on sleeping in the chair, but I think, under the circumstances, we'll need the body heat."

"You were planning on sleeping in the chair?" she asked, standing up, ignoring the pain for a moment. "Am I that repulsive to you, Jeff, that you can't even share a bed with me in the dark?"

"What? How can you think that?" He asked grabbing hold of her arms.

"Well, what other reason could you possibly have?"

He took a deep breath and stared at her. Even in the dark he knew every detail of her face, every line caused by the expression of hurt he knew would be there. He knew, because he'd seen it directed at his brother on more than one occasion. It was the one he swore he'd never cause her to make. And even though he couldn't see it, he knew he'd done it anyway.

  
"Lita, I..." This was it, he was finally going to tell her. She would finally know how much he loved her...

"Ah!" she fell forward, landing unceremoniously on top of him. The lightning outside flashed dangerously close again. After a few moments, she made a move to stand, mumbling, "Sorry."

"I'm not."

She frowned, "What?" She shifted slightly and frowned, "Jeff, your hand..."

"Eh...That is *not* my hand." he stated flatly, glad she couldn't see his embarrassment.

"Oh." She said, her eyes wide, glad that he couldn't see her reaction, to his...well, reaction.

"Lita..."

"Jeff..."

"Sorry, you first." 

"Okay," Jeff took a deep breath, "Lita, before I say this, I want you to know that I didn't plan any of this, not one bit..."

"I know, believe me if I thought you had, you'd be dead right now." 

He laughed a little, "Point taken, I just want you to know, that I arranged this weekend for us as friends, nothing more."

"Are...are you saying that we are something more, or that we never will be?"

"Well, that all depends on you." he said softly. "Lita, I want us to be more, I have for a long, long time. But I won't push you, I...I'd never push you. If you don't want me, then I'm happy just to be friends, I..."

"And what if I do want you?" she interrupted, her breath catching in her throat. 

Jeff hardly dared to smile as he ran a hand through her hair, finally cupping her cheek with it. After a few moments, he led her towards him, their lips finally meeting. For a few moments they hardly dared to move, their lips barely brushing before Jeff's captured hers. 

Allowing herself to lean on him, she deepened the embrace, unwilling to let him go. Feeling her need to be close he wrapped his arms around her allowing her to feel exactly how much he wanted her. After a few moments they breathlessly pulled apart, searching each other's faces in the dark.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Jeff smiled, tracing the outline of her face with his hand.

After a few moments, her breath returned to normal and she whispered, "I want to be more, Jeff."

"I was getting that." he said teasingly, not caring when she whacked him slightly on the arm, instead catching her arm and rolling her under him.

"Ow, the brush!" She cried, pulling the offending weapon from behind her back and throwing it onto the floor.

"You do realise that the way our weekend is going that you'll get up in the middle of the night and stand on that." Jeff said, allowing her to get comfy beneath him.

"Oh, I plan to be too busy tonight to get up."

"Oh, really?" He asked, kissing her neck.

  
"Hmm," she groaned.

"We do have to work on that body heat of yours. Strictly to keep out the cold, of course." Jeff replied between kisses as he worked his way to her lips again.

"Oh, of course." she mumbled, thinking that perhaps this weekend wasn't going to turn out so bad after all.

~x~x~x~x~x~

THE END

Yes, I chickened out of the smut! Sorry, if anyone wants to write it in, feel free, just let me know!  
Feedback is a gift always well received :) (apart from flames, cause they're nasty! ;) )  


Sorry of there are typos but it's late and I wrote this in a oner, just finished and am going to bed! Night!

Ky  
~x~


End file.
